


DC's Cabin Pressure Drabbles

by darnedchild



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper - Freeform, Occassional Sherlock crossover, additional tags as needed, lots of friendships, mostly genfic, occassional crossovers, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: A collection of Cabin Pressure!verse 200 word drabbles or one shot fics that are 1000 words or less. Part 1 is a Table of Contents so you don't have to flip through all the chapters to find a specific drabble.
Relationships: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey & Arthur Shappey, Carolyn Knapp-Shappey & Douglas Richardson, Carolyn Knapp-Shappey/Herc Shipwright, Douglas Richardson & Arthur Shappey, Martin Crieff & Arthur Shappey, Martin Crieff & Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, Martin Crieff & Douglas Richardson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Table of Contents

**Cabin Pressure Drabbles**

I'll be updating this part as new drabbles are added.

 **Part 1** : Table of Contents

 **Part 2** : Were You the Pilot? - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 1 - Prompt is "Getting on the wrong flight"

 **Part 3** : I'm the Captain - 200 word drabble, Molly Hooper/Martin Crieff (Cabin Pressure), Theme is "Mechanic" - Molly meets a helpful "Man With a Van who is also a pilot" while on vacation in Fitton. 

**Part 4** : Lost in Space - 200 word drabble, Molly Hooper/Martin Crieff (Cabin Pressure), Theme is "Space" - "Did you ever want to be an astronaut?"

 **Part 5** : Here We Come A-Waffeling - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 10 - Prompt is "Caroling"

 **Part 6** : Zooming Around - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 13 - Prompt is "Cabin fever"

 **Part 7** : Twenty-Four Hours of 'A Christmas Story' - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 22 - Prompt is "Christmas movie marathon"

 **Part 8** : Milk and Cookies - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 25 - Prompt is "Santa is real"

 **Part 9** : The Morning After - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 26 - Prompt is "Hangover"

 **Part 10** : Happy New Year! Again! - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 31 - Prompt is "Countdown"


	2. Were You the Pilot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 1\. Prompt – Getting on the wrong flight  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – Were You the Pilot?

**Were You the Pilot?**

“It’s not that Douglas minded driving to Bristol to pick you up on Christmas Eve, Martin,” Carolyn began.

“Although I very much did mind, not that anyone asked before insisting I be the one to play taxi service,” Douglas interjected.

“Absolutely no one cares.” Carolyn turned her attention back to her former airdot captain. “What we’re all curious about is how did you end up on the wrong flight to begin with?”

Martin flushed. “I didn't get on the wrong flight; the plane just flew somewhere other than where I thought it was going.”

“Do you not hear how those sound very similar?”

Before he could reply, Arthur finished hanging the last of his red and green paper chain over the window of the Departure Lounge and hopped off his stepladder. “Gosh, that sounds exciting. Were you the pilot?”

“Yes, Arthur,” Douglas spoke slowly, as if to a child. Or to an Arthur. “Martin flew the plane into Bristol on a spur of the moment whim, just to have someone pick him up and drive him many, many miles to another perfectly serviceable airport.”

“Honestly, that sounds like a lot of extra work. I would have just landed at Fitton.”


	3. I Am the Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – "Mechanic" for Molly Hooper and Martin Crieff (Cabin Pressure), from penaltywaltz

**I Am the Captain**

Molly studied the man behind the wheel. “Thank you for the lift. Again. Bloody rental car.”

Martin pulled the van into another intersection and nodded. “No problem. It’s not as if I could have left you on the side of the road.”

“Everyone else did.”

He glanced her way and caught her staring. Both of them blushed.

“So, you’re staying at a hotel?”

Molly nodded. “Here on vacation.”

“What, in Fitton?!”

She laughed at the sheer disbelief in his voice. “Needed to get away from the city and relax for a bit. You?”

“Permanent resident.“ He seemed a little depressed about it.

She wanted to distract him from whatever was making him melancholy. “Are you a mechanic? You figured out the car was a lost cause awfully quickly.”

“No, but my dad was. I’m a pilot. Most of the time.” That seemed to perk him up. “Captain, actually. It’s, uh, it’s a small plane. Charter and cargo flights. But I get to travel all over the world.”

“Sounds exciting. I’ve never flown in something like that before.”

“Would you like to?” he asked in all seriousness. 

Molly beamed at him. “Are you serious? Can we?” 

“Well, I _am_ the captain.”


	4. Lost in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Space” for Martin Crieff (Cabin Pressure)/Molly Hooper, from @Noregretsnotearsnoanxieties
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel of sorts to another Sherlock/Cabin Pressure drabble titled “I Am the Captain”.

**Lost in Space**

“Did you ever want to be an astronaut?” Molly asked as she stared up at the night sky.

Martin shook his head and nudged the empty picnic basket out of the way so he could stretch out beside her on the blanket. “Space is too . . .”

“Vast?”

“Empty.” He hesitantly reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Their relationship was new and they were still easing into the physical side of things. “Lonely.”

Molly squeezed his fingers in acknowledgement of the words he hadn’t said. “I like the people you work with, they seem nice.”

“Ha,” Martin scoffed. “I’ll give you Arthur, but the others? Nice is definitely not the word I would use.”

“They like you.” She smiled and pulled her hand free so she could roll toward him. “I like you.”

“Not the same way Douglas does, I hope.”

“I suppose that would depend on how often Douglas thinks about kissing you on the flight deck.”

He rolled his eyes. “I assume that would be almost never.”

Molly leaned close and brushed her lips against his with the lightest of touches. “Maybe you should take me to GERTI and see if I can do better than ‘almost never’?”


	5. Here We Come A-Waffeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 10\. Prompt – Caroling  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – Here We Come A-Waffeling
> 
> Let’s thank my husband for reminding me that the Claymation Christmas Special was a thing that existed (google it, trust me), and therefore inspired today’s drabble.

**Here We Come A-Waffeling**

“Here we come a waffeling!” Arthur’s singing announced his arrival seconds before he entered the flight deck. 

“A-wassailing,” Martin corrected with a roll of his eyes.

“I know we agreed to disagree about the merry gentleman getting dressed—"

“We did not agree to… It’s God rest! God. Rest. Why does this keep happening?” 

Martin looked to Douglas, who pressed his lips together and shook his head; declining to add his two cents for once in his life.

“—but I know it’s waffeling,” Arthur explained, “because Mum used to make me waffles every Christmas morning.”

“What?”

“I asked her one Christmas if we could have waffles, you know, like the song.”

Martin nodded to indicate he was following so far, even though he wasn’t.

“And then Dad said something like ‘Stop coddling the idiot boy, Carolyn.’,” Arthur mimicked in his horrible half-Australian accent. “And Mum said, ‘Right. Waffles it is.’ And then we had waffles every Christmas morning until I moved out.” 

Douglas coughed, prompting Martin to look at him. That was all it took for Martin to realize that Douglas had heard this story before.

“You know what, Arthur? Now that I think about it, I must have been confused.”


	6. Zooming Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 13\. Prompt – Cabin fever  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure   
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – Zooming Around
> 
> Please do yourself a favor and look up John Finnemore’s Youtube channel for episodes of ‘Cabin Fever – Fitton’.

**Zooming Around**

“This is brilliant!”

An extreme close up of Arthur’s eye filled his share of the chat split screen. It was quickly replaced by an unpleasant view up his left nostril as he got distracted examining the camera of his new tablet.

“Why am I doing this?” Douglas grumbled into a cup of coffee, barely able to keep his eyes open; looking uncharacteristically disheveled, as if he’d been awoken at some ungodly hour. Which he had.

Martin looked equally sleepy in his video feed. “Because it’s Christmas morning and Arthur has been quarantined in Carolyn’s granny flat, suffering from chicken pox, for nearly a week. It was this or caroling in the snow.”

“Which I expressly forbid the second Arthur suggested it.” Carolyn shuddered from her quarter of the screen. “I will consider your gratitude a given.”

“At least you don’t share a wall with him.” Herc winced. “We were treated to a horrible rendition of ‘God Rest You Merry, Gentleman’ at dawn.”

“It’s ‘get dressed, ye merry gentleman’. You know, hurry and get up because it’s Christmas day.” Arthur finally pulled back enough that they could see his face.

“Oh, God.” Martin dropped his head into his hands. “Not again.”


	7. Twenty-Four Hours of 'A Christmas Story'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 22\. Prompt – Christmas movie marathon  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – Twenty-Four Hours of ‘A Christmas Story’.

**Twenty-Four Hours of 'A Christmas Story'**

“Douglas, this looks fun. Can we watch it?”

Douglas flicked his eyes up from his book to Arthur, who was brandishing a remote, to the large telly against the hotel room wall. The description for a movie called ‘A Christmas Story’ was on the screen, but he didn’t bother reading it. The title and Arthur’s enthusiasm told him all he needed to know.

“As long as you keep the volume down so I can read, I don’t care what you watch.” He looked longingly toward the window and grumbled to himself once again about the rain ruining his much-anticipated holiday layover in Hawaii.

Less than two hours later, Arthur bounced on his bed. “Oh, it’s on again! Do you mind?”

“Reading, Arthur,” Douglas reminded him.

“Right, sorry. Sorry.”

An untold amount of time later, but surely longer than any single movie could be, Douglas looked up to find Arthur repeating along with dialogue from the same movie. “It’s a major award!”

“Arthur, how many times have you watched this?”

“Uhm, three. So far.”

Douglas frowned. “So far?”

The younger man nodded and grinned. “See, apparently they run this same movie over and over for twenty-four hours straight! Isn’t that brilliant?”


	8. Milk and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 25\. Prompt – Santa is real  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, Carolyn & Douglas  
> Title – Milk and Cookies

**Milk and Cookies**

“You can’t make me do this.” Douglas firmly put down his black patent leather boot, causing his artificially expanded belly to jiggle (like a bowlful of jelly).

“Oh, but I can,” Carolyn taunted with a hint of an evil giggle. “I’ve plenty of witnesses to your hubris. You made that bet, and you lost.” She held up her mobile. “Now smile for the camera, Santa.”

He glared from under his white bushy eyebrows. 

She finished taking a few pictures, then nodded toward the door behind him. “The children are waiting for their presents. And if you’re a very jolly old elf, I’m sure they’ll offer you lots of milk and cookies.”

Just inside the other room, the kids from the Fitton Children’s Home were gathered around a brightly lit tree. 

There were a several awestruck gasps when Douglas Ho-Ho-Ho’d his way through the door (one of the loudest from Arthur, even though he’d been warned well in advance of who would be under the fluffy beard and red suit).

Douglas was reminded of the awe on his daughter’s face the first time she was old enough to really remember sitting on Santa’s lap and his heart softened just a bit.


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 26\. Prompt – Hangover  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Douglas’ normally dulcet voice cracked through the air like a breaking mirror.

Arthur jerked awake, limbs wildly flailing, and fell off the sofa where he had fallen asleep—passed out—the night before.

Martin fared marginally better; he had been curled up on the floor to begin with. “Wha—” His mouth felt like it was full of paste and he had to clear his throat several times to try again. “What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.” Herc strolled into Douglas’ sitting room, looking far too put together for a man who had spent the night drinking everyone—other than Douglas, who had abstained—under the table. He began to help clean up the remnants of Martin’s bachelor party, starting with moving a mostly empty bottle of peach schnapps far out of Arthur’s reach.

Douglas nudged Martin with his foot. “Theresa will have my head if you aren’t fully sober and washed up before the rehearsal dinner.” 

“Don’t mention food,” Martin groaned. “I’m never eating again.”

Arthur perked up. “Is it too late for breakfast?” Before Martin could groan again, Arthur laughed. “How silly of me. Of course, it’s not too late. It’s never too late for breakfast.”


	10. Happy New Year!  Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 31\. Prompt – Countdown  
> Fandom – Cabin Pressure  
> Ship – Gen, all character friendships  
> Title – Happy New Year! Again!
> 
> Time zones, how do they work? No one knows. Just like when twelve tons of metal leaves the earth and no one knows why! – Or – I didn’t want to do any actual research on this thing so let’s all just pretend this is how flying through time zones works, kay?

**Happy New Year! Again!**

“Three. Two.” Arthur stared at his wristwatch as he counted down. “One. Midnight. Happy New Year!”

Douglas confirmed with his own watch. “So it is. Happy New Year.”

“Brilliant. I’ll be back in an hour!”

Herc shared a look with Douglas, who shrugged as if to silently say, “I have no idea.”

True to his word, Arthur popped through the flight deck door exactly one hour later. “Happy New Year, lads!”

“We are all aware of how—” Herc paused as if carefully considering his word choice. “—unpredictable your short-term memory can be, Arthur; but surely you remember that we’ve already done this.”

“Yes.” Arthur grinned. “That was our first New Year, and then we crossed the time zone and now it’s midnight all over again.”

Douglas cleared his throat. “Technically—and you have no idea how much this pains me to say—Arthur is correct.”

“Are you agreeing with him just to spite me?”

Douglas smirked. “I will admit, it is an added bonus.”

Arthur clapped his hands together. “I can’t wait for you to see what I’ve got planned for the next one. I’ve been making silly hats. In completely unrelated news, we’re out of loo roll.”


End file.
